


IDLY: Prequel

by tokkinotes



Category: Day6 (Band), Kim Wonpil - Fandom, wonpil - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokkinotes/pseuds/tokkinotes
Summary: jane is a pro at planning her tasks: what to do, where to go, etc. but just like anybody, she will not be good at planning one thing—who to fall in love with, so when she learned she likes her classmate wonpil, she's clueless and falling harder
Kudos: 14





	IDLY: Prequel

“You can’t always hide your feelings, you know?”

That was what I told myself when I realized one thing: I am, for sure, in love with someone that I am not supposed to: Kim Wonpil.

It all started in my third year in college. Wonpil has been my classmate for the longest time and we never really talked, nor crossed paths, or even look at each other’s eyes.

But just like any two people who don’t know each other, this is how we met—we became partners or a school project and that started the ups and downs of my life, the sweetest and the most unexpected.

You see, Wonpil is honestly your usual type of college guy—quiet at first, but very friendly and full of stories once you get closer. However, things weren’t exactly in our favor when we first became partners: he broke a few test tubes and one microscope due to his clumsy hands. Outside school we unexpectedly meet and a that time he was really unaware of my existence at the grocery, as he was playing with his friends, not caring about the people around them, causing him to bump into me, and for me to accidentally dump the ice cream I am holding on my shirt—pristine white and very expensive.

Funny how fate never stopped playing with him and I, because weeks after the incident our professor decided it would be fun for us to become partners for our practical exam in Physical Education: dance waltz, he said.

I was hesitant because one, Wonpil isn’t exactly the man I would want to get close it after spending thousands for a broken instrument and few more tears for my stained shirt that I love way too much, I must say. Added to that, Wonpil? As far as I can remember he never really talked to anyone in my classes. Everytime I would look at him, he would always be seated at the very corner of the room and is quietly taking notes, or reading a book, or quietly listening to our P.E. teacher as he does the routine on his own.

I thought I wouldn’t be able to survive the semester without a sprained leg, or a sore foot.

Boy I was wrong, and yes I may have judged him by his looks—weak, quiet and maybe fragile.

He’s a boy full of wit, a boy who is well aware of what to do at any situations. He’s good at dancing, steps and expressions wise. 

He’s a boy full of dreams and all he ever wanted in life was for the people around him to be happy—he is, without a doubt, the most genuine person I have ever met.

When I get to know the real him, not the introverted kid who wants to be alone all the time, we became friends and would often be seatmates during classes—we have three classes together. Would often talk to each other in hushed whispers, write doodles on each other’s notebook, would lend each other notes for when we have not written a certain part of the lecture.

Everything was nothing but normal until that one night where we both went to a birthday party of a friend.  
And shared a kiss.

It was never my intention to hurt him in any way, but the very next day I decided to talk to him and tell him that, “Hey, whatever happened last night? I was drunk, and I was way too happy to ruin the mood. Whatever I said, I can take it back, right?”

Wonpil is the sweetest person ever, and even if his expression tells me otherwise, he still smiled and nodded, “It’s okay, I know it wasn’t in your plans to fall in love anyway. You have way too important priorities than taking responsibility for what I’m feeling.”

Have you ever heard of that thing wherein when someone confesses their feeling for you, even if you don’t even like the person a part of you will tell you things that comprises of all the possibilities that you and him would really be possible.

Except that for me, I may have felt it long way back, but I have been so consumed by one thing I never really focused on the idea, until Wonpil decided it was time for me to look the other way.

Wonpil never really walked out of my life after his confession, and me rejecting it. We were still seatmates, still partner for the dance.

The dance. I would always lose it when we have to practice for the dance. Imagine, you were always telling yourself not to look at his eyes, or never be bothered by the fact that his hands are there on your waist, and yours on his shoulders. But it would always be hard when it is Wonpil. He makes it hard because he would look at me and hold me as if I was the most precious porcelain doll.

And so Jane who had planned her life never really planned what she did next—pulled Wonpil into a hug in that one drunken night with our classmates and he decided to take me home because my friend wasn’t there to drive me home.

“I’m drunk, but this time, I won’t take it back.” I told him. “I like you too, Pil. I really, really, really do. But I suck at relationships, you know? I might hurt you and losing you is not a part of my plans.” I slurred as I hugged him tighter, resting my head on his back.

I was about to pass out and fall asleep, but my senses came back when he said the words that were like melody to my ears, “I’m in love with you Jane, and me losing you isn’t a part of my plans either.”


End file.
